deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuro vs Vega
Kuro vs Vega is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description One Piece vs Street Fighter! These two villainous clawed warriors battle it out on a duel to the death! Who will win! Interlude Wiz: Claws, while they might not be effective weapons at first Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz! These two villains debunk that! Like Kuro the Captain of the Black Cat Pirates Wiz: And Vega, The Spanish Ninja Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Kuro Wiz: The Black Cat Pirates. Boomstick: Didn’t we just get done with pirates? Wiz: Yeah, but. Here we go again Boomstick: Oh good.. Wiz: Anyway The Black Cat Pirates have been known to have leader after leader overtime. But they’ll always remember the first captain. Kuro Boomstick: However, they’ll remember it..badly. Kuro, was known as Kuro f the Hundred Plans. As he made plans that virtually never fail. However, as time passed he grew tired of setting up plans..I would’ve kept myself unbored by thinking of other planned schemes Wiz: What is with you all of a sudden? Boomstick: Don’t know. *Burp* Wiz: Once he became infamous he ordered Jango to be captain. He ordered the crew to give him his own small ship, they obeyed and Kuro killed ALL except one marine on board. Boomstick: Dayum. Well it’s no surprise because this guy is very tough. Wiz: He’s got two sets of 5 sharp katanas on his hands, known as the Cat Claws they can cause aggravating wounds and cut through walls and rocks. Boomstick: Also he can use them quite well as Kuro being a master planner he can use them efficiently for whatever situation Wiz: However if that’s not enough he can use the move Nuki Ashi. Literally translating to Stealth Foot. Or Stealth Walk in the 4Ki- Boomstick: Nope! Nope! NOPE! *Exits* Wiz: That's what happens when you have 4Kids around. But, this is Kuro’s signature ability. Using this allows him to move 20 meters per second or 44 miles per hour. Boomstick: Meh, nothing compared to Ruby Rose Wiz: He’s able to do this with his legs having superhuman strength. And with this he’s able to kill a group of 50 skilled assassins before ANY of them would even take notice. Boomstick: He can even use Shakushi translating to...”Death Scoop” his ultimate technique. It uses Kuro’s Nuki Ashi to it’s fullest potential allowing him to sweep a large area killing anything in the area. However the downside, he has no idea what he’s attacking and just swings rapidly. Sometimes not even hitting the target he’s going for! Wiz: Also he needs to enter a trance where he sways back and forth in order to perform the attack, making him vulnerable. But there’s not much time to react. Boomstick: He also has the Creeping Cat which counteracts the Nuki Ashi’s weakness of not seeing what he’s attacking. Allowing him to move freely and have more control of himself. However he needs to revert to normal speed to attack. But hey, it all works out. Wiz: Yep, you shouldn’t mess with a pirate who’s gone to hell and back multiple times. Kuro: You dare insult me. If you really wanna know what a real pirate is like, then let me show you right now. How terrifying..How terrifying a pirate is when he’s been to hell and back countless times! Vega Wiz: Remember Our Hero Wiz? Boomstick: Of course! That god damn ruler of outworld..killing our hero.. Wiz: Well, one of his minions is stepping into the ring. Shadaloo’s #1 Assassin Vega. Boomstick: Born to a privileged spanish family, Vega took up bullfighting as a hobby, but then went to japan and learned ninjutsu. Yeah, more ninjas! Wiz: Ninjutsu mashed very well with his grace and agility and incorporated ninjutsu and bullfighting. Using this he became one of the most feared fighters in the fighting circuit. Boomstick: But then as every backstory does, tragedy emerged. One day Vega went home to see that his ugly stepfather murdered his beautiful mother. After that, Vega’s mind was completely changed. He now believed that anything ugly was evil and anything beautiful was good. I gotta say after knowing the ugly side I have to agree with him. ''' Wiz: Vega using his mashed combination of bullfighting and ninjutsu allows Vega to use the environment to his advantage and climb on walls. '''Boomstick: Vega’s main weapon is a claw hand. He wears only one..talk about a downgrade Wiz: But it gives him decent range so I guess it evens it out. Boomstick: Whatever, he also wears a mask. Say Wiz, if he cares about beauty so much. Why is he wearing a mask? Wiz: It prevents facial damage. Boomstick: Oh, beauty freak. Wiz: But as such it does decently for defense but..it’s broken rather easily. However he also can use Super Combos such as the Flying Barcelona Special, Claw Attack Special or Rolling Izuna Drop. Where he somehow manages to fuse his claw with lightning..I have no idea how Boomstick: Calling upon Thor or something? Wiz: But anyways this guy despite being a beauty freak is still tough. He’s one of the most feared fighters ever, killed many people and successfully saved Cammy and The Dolls from a burning Shadaloo base. Boomstick: Buuut. He’s much to fragile, his defense is minor and his claw hand can also break Wiz: And he usually spends time torturing foes rather than killing them. But he’s still certainly one sick night killer. Caring more about beauty than nothing else. Vega: Handsome fighters never lose a battle. Death Battle! It was a wasteland in the middle of the night, As Vega approached a dark corner. He’d been tasked to hunt down and kill the pirate, Kuro. As he has a bounty Vega: Should be around here.. Vega saw something move Vega: Hm. Wherever you are, best to show yourself now. Vega had no response Vega: Weird, maybe I must’ve gone to the wro- The thing moving leaped out and attacked Vega. It was who he was looking for Kuro: Trying to kill me I take it eh? Vega: Yeah. Vega pulled out the bounty Vega: And I’m hear to take it. For some respect however, you are the most good looking guy I was tasked to kill in a while. Kuro: A compliment. Well, that’s nice. Kuro pointed his Cat Claws at Vega Kuro: But that’s not gonna save you. Vega: Very well, I’ll show you why I’m Shadaloo’s #1 assassin Vega got his claws ready as well FIGHT! Kuro and Vega ran up to each other and slashes at each other Vega: Hm. Not bad Vega kicked Kuro but he seemed unphased Vega: What? Kuro laughed Kuro: You bastard. Kuro slashed Vega in the chest but Vega managed to take the attack. Kuro and Vega both thought of a strategy Vega: This guy’s good..I need to take him out now Kuro: Hm, this guys weak. I think a good amount of slashing at him will due him to submission Kuro and Vega however both realized they were planning something Kuro & Vega: Don’t you plan anything!! Kuro and Vega both slashed at each other. Taking they’re plan into place, they both soon realized they had the same plan Kuro: You’re pretty good. Vega didn’t listen and hid into the shadows, using his environment to his advantage Kuro: Hm? Vega: If I can use my environment to take care of this guy I think I’ll be good. Kuro: You can’t escape! Kuro was still looking for Vega Vega: Now. Vega jumped out at Kuro but saw that..he disappeared, without a trace. Vega: Huh, what happened! Kuro however, didn’t disappear into thin air. He was using his Stealth Foot. Kuro began quietly speaking Kuro: I’m gonna kill you..you’re no man, just a glamourous tool... Kuro got ready to strike..and slashed Vega in the back Vega: You! Vega uses Flying Barcelona Special cutting Kuro’s body. Splattering blood. Kuro: What now? Vega: I’ve finished you, fool. This is why you don’t mess with Shadaloo’s #1 assassin. Kuro: Don’t get cocky. Kuro prepared another attack. Kuro: Up until now.. Kuro took a step back Kuro: I was toying with you. You shall get a taste of what fear is..I’ll treat you with special care.. Kuro began moving suspiciously Vega: Thanks for being vulnerable. Vega used Claw Attack Special... Kuro: Shakushi! but Kuro was gone again. Vega: Grr..where are you! There were multiple claw marks in Vega’s surroundings...then Vega was struck. Vega: Argh! Kuro kept speeding around, and hit everywhere in sight. Vega: Get over here! Kuro agreed to give Vega his wish, but not in the way he had planned. Kuro slashed Vega twice. Knocking Vega down gasping for breath Vega: This..cannot be.. Kuro slashed one more time. This time knocking Vega’s claws clean off, and far away. Vega was too injured to get them back Vega: No..my beauty is being ripped from me! Kuro stopped Kuro: This is why you never get cocky. There’s a reason I am the leader of the Black Cat Pirates. You shouldn’t tamper with a pirate who’s been to hell and back countless times. You should’ve just ran when I got to activate it. It would’ve been more humane. But as such it’s time I end you. Have you ripped apart in agony, then you die. Vega: I will win against you..but I.. Kuro: You won’t? You mean. You can’t. And this time I won’t hold anything back. Kuro activated the Creeping Cat Kuro: Nuki Ashi! Kuro sped, this time directly at Vega and got at normal speed when he got up to him Kuro: I shall slowly work on you.. Kuro kicked Vega directly in the face, causing his mask to shatter. And his face to bleed Vega: He’s damaged my last remains of beauty..I’ve got nothing left.. Kuro’s kick caused Vega to fly upward. Kuro: With this talent, I bet I could solo Shadaloo myself. You’re gonna die right here. Kuro jumped up and impaled his claws into Vega’s abdominals then brutally ripped Vega’s top half right off. Then slashed open the remains to a bloody mangled mess Kuro: My plan never fails.. K.O! Kuro got up and walked away from the mess. Conclusion Boomstick: That was..overkill. Show it again! Wiz: While Vega might be Shadaloo’s #1 assassin, Kuro seemed to have all of the advantages here. Boomstick: Likely because while Vega only had one claw hand. Kuro had two! Wiz: Kuro easily outclassed Vega on speed, and his strength was better than Vega’s. He could also withstand anything that Vega could throw at him. As he could take a boulder getting slammed onto him. Even if he couldn’t he could avoid all of Vega’s attacks. Giving him two different options Boomstick: Once Shakushi took fold Vega was doomed, and him being fragile didn’t help him either. ''' Wiz: Lastly, while Vega has killed many people. Kuro has done the exact same if not more people than Vega has '''Boomstick: Vega’s death certainly wasn’t pretty. Wiz: The winner is Captain Kuro. Who will you be rooting for? Kuro Vega Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! *YAHAHAHA* A skeleton like warrior was walking up. And pulled out a sword *EHYAHAHAHA* SPINAL. Vs... *Muffling* (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnJDmRhpBNM) Another skeleton wielding a sword walked in *Muffling* Both skeletons aim their swords at each other SPINAL VS SIR DANIEL FORTESQUE. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015